Soulmates
by Evergreen Mist
Summary: What if Kaname and Yukki lived in a world where they had not met each other until later in life? What will happen when they do meet?


Dear Reader,

Hello! This is my first time writing a short story, so bear with me as I stumble into the literary world. This story is not an original idea of mine; I've heard other stories like this before, but I thought it would be fun to throw some Vampire Knight characters into this situation. As you start reading, keep in mind that Yukki has never met Kaname before and they are both human and a little older than they were in Vampire Knight. There is an alternative ending to this story, so let me know which ending you like best!

Let me know how you like it! Enjoy!

Sincerely,

~Evergreen Mist

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters!

* * *

Yuuki ran through the grassy park that had always been an escape haven since she was a child. It stretched for about 25 square acres with sidewalks snaking through it. Being near the center of a major city, it was a fairly popular attraction for the city dwellers as well as the tourists. It also had a lot of trees, which is why she loved it so much. There usually aren't so many trees in the middle of a city, but this city took special care to make sure that nature spaces are abundant.

She stopped to check her watch, and the countdown clock to when she would meet her soulmate. Uuugh, she only had 15 minutes to make it back to campus before her next class began… and 3 minutes until she met her soulmate. Wait, 3 MINUTES?! The last time she checked, she had a few hours before she met her soulmate. What had changed? She certainly hadn't changed her plans suddenly or anything like that. She tapped the place on her wrist where a chip had been implanted at birth that tells everyone when they would officially meet their soulmate. A gift to humans from a divine being, once implanted, they connect to your specific thread of destiny and as long as your soulmate was born and alive, the countdown begins. When the timer reaches zero and glows red, that would be the moment you would meet your soulmate.

This was just perfect timing, just perfect. How could she possibly meet her soulmate NOW when she had a class to get to? The class was hard enough without missing a single minute of it. She started running again once her breath caught up with her. Maybe she could just get her soulmate's number and then meet up with them later. Even though she knew it was rude, it was the only option she could come up with. Then again, she really was excited to get to finally meet her soulmate after 25 years. After this thought, she slowed her pace to a walk. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to miss a few minutes of class, or even the whole class if it meant finally spending some time with her soulmate.

She straightened up her hair and made sure she looked at least a little presentable. Actually, she was extremely eager to meet this mystery person. What would they be like? What would they look like? Would they be the best friend she had ever had? Would she eventually marry them? She realized the anticipation was practically killing her. She glanced at the countdown again: 1 minute, 43 seconds. Her heart started beating fast and she quickened her pace from anxiety. No, slow down a little, how are they ever going to find you if you're running away? It was almost painful, but she slowed her pace to practically a crawl and took out a breath mint to chew on. She breathed in deeply and took in the sights around her, trying not to think about the highly anticipated meeting. Surely she was destined to meet this person in this very park; it couldn't be more perfect actually. It was almost comforting to know that there was someone else just as anxious as her in this park, anticipating meeting their soulmate finally.

She slowed her walk a little when she realized she was heading towards a busy highway. She stopped and looked down at the countdown: 12 seconds! It was almost time! Just then, she heard a dog barking excitedly. She turned to the left and saw the cutest little black wolf-like dog running up to her. "Oh, hey buddy!" she said enthusiastically. It ran straight into her arms and practically toppled her over. She had a hard time keeping herself in her kneeling position as the dog licked her face enthusiastically. She almost forgot about the countdown she realized with a start. She hurriedly looked at her wrist. The chip was at zero and glowing red. But, where was her soulmate? It couldn't be the dog could it? She was contemplating the chances of having a dog as a soulmate when she heard a chuckle behind her. She looked up to see the most handsome man she had ever seen. His burgundy-brown eyes gazed into hers comfortingly and his raven black hair stirred in the wind.

"I can tell from the confused and amused face you were giving my dog that you were trying to decide if it was possible to be soulmates with a dog," he said with a smile in his eyes. She couldn't help but smile and blush a little. He held up his wrist outward to her to show her that his too was now glowing red. She looked back down at her own wrist and held it out to show him. They both smiled at each other. "I'm glad I took a breath mint," she blurted out before blushing after realizing what she said. He laughed and then extended his hand. "I'm Kaname by the way," he introduced while helping her up. "And I'm Yuuki."

 **Alternative Ending:**

She slowed her walk a little when she realized she was pretty close to a busy highway. She stopped and looked down at the countdown: 12 seconds! It was almost time! Just then, she heard a dog barking excitedly. She looked towards the sound. It was coming from the crosswalk on the highway. She saw an excited black wolf-like dog bounding across the road towards her just before the green crosswalk sign turned red. She briefly heard a male voice call out to the dog before she heard a slam and a squeal of car brakes. She couldn't understand what just happened until she saw all the traffic still, a woman jump out of her car screaming, and police sirens in the distance. A few other people got out of their cars, some with cell phones to their ears, others with hands over their mouths. When she realized what had happened, she couldn't help but rush to see if she could help. As she got closer, she saw something sticking out from under the white Prius car. With a sudden lurch of nausea, she realized it was a man's hand laying face-up, his arm still under the wheel of the car. Some people were trying to get the car off of him so they could try to save him. The situation looked grim and it would be a miracle if he even made it out alive. Even though she tried not to look, her eyes couldn't help looking at the mangled arm. With a sickening realization, she finally noticed that his wrist was glowing red. She covered her mouth in shock and looked at her own wrist. It was also glowing red.

The paramedics arrived and tried to revive him, but to no avail. He was pronounced dead at the scene. They asked if anyone in the crowd knew this man. No one did. She realized she had been standing there through the whole event and turned to go to class as tears escaped her eyes. "He was my soulmate," she said to herself. Giving him at least some form of an identity was the least she could do for the unidentified man she never officially met. She stopped and hugged her knees as sobs wracked through her. Next to her was a silent black wolf-dog that she had decided to take care of since his owner was now gone forever.


End file.
